Golden Kyuubi
by akira-sensei
Summary: Betrayed by Konoha naruto leaves, on his journey he meets akatsuki and he also makes a lot of new friends. but what happens when he returns and a pink haired ninja discovers her feelings.[pairing: InoxSasu inoxNaruxSaku naruxsaku]coauthored now with gof22
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ok people this is my first fan fictions So don't blame me,and I will try my best to update soon. Oh and this fiction was inspired by the amazing fan fiction 'Demons glory' but note fiction is my idea's, the only inspired idea was being betrayed by anbu . Thank you and I give complete credit the other of demon's glory for that idea.

Key:

"TALKING"

kyubi

_thinking_

**Things you need to know: **

**this takes place after the valley of the end but this time sasuke came back instead of leaving**

**There still 13 but their age will increase.**

**Also this is a NARUSAKU fiction so don't bug me about it not being sasusaku/ sasuke is a stuck up bastard! (Sorry sasuke lovers I despise him.)**

**Also sasuke never went to orichamaru he came back because naruto succesfully knocked the selfish bastard out.**

**Summary: it was supposed to be like any other day. Naruto headed home from practice…. All seemed dine until the anbu attacked him supposably under tsunade's order. That day naruto left for good and ran into akatsuki were they taught him to be a deadly demon. But what happens when Konoha needs him and when he finally comes back, and what happens when a pink hared konoichi (spelling?)**

Chapter one: betrayal of konoha 

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled Sakura. Team 7 had been waiting for there sensei for what seamed like hours, but then again that's kakashi for ya. "Stop yelling," yelled Sasuke. She then turned over to sasuke "hey sasuke-kun want to go out with me tonight?" she looked hopeful. "No Sakura." was all sasuke answered. It had been only 6 months since he returned and sasuke was still really quiet.

Then he looked over to naruto who surprisingly hadn't said a word. Sakura noticed this too, _whats wrong with him?_ She thought to herself"Hey naruto" he said to be nice as the memory replayed in his head.

_Flash back:_

"_Sasuke…you're my brother in my eyes and I don't want to see you become orichamaru's!" sasuke made some seals "CHIDORI!" he yelled running towards naruto. Naruto started to charge the rasengan but he was to late. Sasuke shoved the chidori the naruto's chest. "I could never be your brother because I despise you! I hate you more then anything! And to be honest I couldn't agree more with how the villagers treat you!" sasuke yelled. **Kit I'm sorry but please allow me to take over… I wont kill him I promise.** 'how can I believe you!' **true, but kid the truth is ive come to respect you as my container and I don't want to see you die along with me. **' Kyubi I.. ok I trust you.' That was when naruto's chakra flared red. Then the battle began between rivals._

Flash back end Sasuke really regretted it, he was just so caught up in the seal he never fully noticed what he was saying until it was to late. "hey sasuke" said naruto calmly. Just then kakashi arrived. "Hey guys sorry but I…" not hearing the usual lair! He trailed off. "Ok team today we have no practice, so see ya." And whith that he was gone in a poof of smoke. "Dam sensei! He made us wait here for no dam reason!" yelled the out raged sakura. 

Naruto started to walk away. Sakura looked at sasuke and he looked back.

_Inner sasuke and Sakura:_

_What's wrong with him? _They both thought.

Sakura ran up to naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey naruto are you ok?" she asked. "Yes sakura-chan I'm fine." He said as he continued walking. "Oh naruto whats wrong?" she pondered a loud. Sasuke put his head down in shame.

Sakura waved good bye to sasuke and made her way to her home.

Naruto got home and laid on his bed. **Kit what's wrong you are unusually quiet today… as a matter of fact you haven't been loud at all! Are you ok? **

Naruto was quiet and didn't answer. He just laid there and drifted of to sleep. Meanwhile ANBU waited outside his house. "Ready?" asked the ANBU with the cat mask. "yes" the ANBU threw the bomb into naruto's window. 

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled naruto as he saw the bomb. Naruto jumped out his window. He landed hard on to the ground. 'OUCH!" he yelled. The Naruto looked up to see his house explode. "what's going on?" he yelled.

That was when the anbu surrounded him. "whats going on here!" demmanded naruto.

"Were here on orders from the hokage to kill you!"the one with the cat mask said. The others nodded in agreement. 'WHAT! No Tsunade-baa wouldn't do this! …would she?" that was when one of the anbu members did a henge and appeared as the hokage. "yes I would Naruto! Its about time we destroyed you!" she said firmly.

But the sad truth was naruto had no idea. He got up with tears in his eyes. "why?" was all he could mutter. Then before he knew it he was in his mind scape…

Kit what brings you here? Kyubi said but as he looked into naruto's eyes he noticed that there was no hapiness.

**I see kit. **The 9 tails replied. Engulfing naruto whith his chakra

Naruto was crying hard now. 'What hace I done is it possible that the kyubi is gone? Am I hurting an innocent child?' was all the anbu thought before naruto's chakra exploded.

**AAAHHHHH! **Yelled the demon possessed naruto as his chakra energy pushed the anbu back into the walls

Tsunade felt the chakra rush. "little brother!" she sasid getting up so fast the stack of papers on her desk fell over.

Shizune cmae running in. "Tsunade … that chakra.." "I know shizune were going to my little brothers." Before you couuld blink tsunade was out of her office.

A/n" ok well that's it for now. Hope oyu enjoyed and I will update soon.

**Next chapter: goodbye**

**Naruto leaves Konoha and runs into akatsuki. And Sakura realizes who she truly cares for.**

**See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks for the review's guys and I'm sorry for my last chapter's resemblance t9o demon's glory but I promise in this chapter it changes. Also to remind some this is a NARUSAKU fan fiction! Oh fine the narusaku comes in later...Way later but it does come in! And the OC makes her appearance.

Key: kyuubi

_Thinking _

_Flash back_

Talking

Chapter 2: meetings and new beginnings

Tsunade made her way to her little brothers house _please be all right _she thought to herself. But she new she was wrong, with that burst of chakra she knew he wasn't ok.

Naruto was now completely under the kyuubi's control.

'Kyuubi don't kill anyone' ok brat ill respect that wish…For now.

So kyuubi naruto respecting naruto's wishes turned and ran away, flying at a very fast speed to get out of the village of konoha.

Before the they realized it they were outside konoha. Kyuubi let naruto take back control. You ok kit? 'I guess' naruto responded sadly in his head. Naruto looked ahead at the forest he was almost entering. 'Were do we go now?' well let's sees were the wind takes us kit and with that being said they were off. Naruto walked away into the forest.

Lets go after him the one ANBU with the mask wailed. The others agreed and they started to run when… '_Thud!_' Tsunade had jumped in front of them "what's going on here?" she demanded. "We were destroying what you and the 3rd failed to do!" yelled the one with the cat mask. Tsunade was shocked. "Where is he?" she yelled back forcefully. The ANBU were now quite scared of their leader. "He ran" one of them responded. Jiraiya was the next to arrive beside her. Tsunade was flaring with anger as she started to move chakra into her fist.

But before her almighty fist came down she was held back by Jiraiya. "No Tsunade, we should find Naruto first" "Ok" she responded. She then looked up the anger flaring in her yes.

"I want all the ANBU who participated in this in my office now!" She yelled.

"Understood Tsunade" said Jiraiya cracking his knuckles which made the ANBU members twitch.

"Kakashi!" she yelled. Then before her was the lazy eyed copy ninja.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked putting his perverted book away and putting all his attention on her, but either way he couldn't help but notice Jiraiya torturing the poor ANBU members with his talk about ripping them limb for limb.

"I want you and teams 7,8,and 9 along with there sensei's in my office now!" she said crossing her arms and disappearing in a twirl of leaves.

'_Wonder what for?_ Thought Kakashi. "Oh well I'm off." he said quietly to himself. But before he left he looked toward Jiraiya " Hey Jiraiya-sama don't hurt them too bad ok? " Kakashi did his signature wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

\With Naruto\

Meanwhile Naruto was walking along a path in a forest. Then he came upon a small open area; he was far enough from the village so he decided to take a rest. Then he heard kyuubi yell in his head **kit I sense strong chakra signature's be careful! **Naruto sensed it as well. He stood up pulled out a kunai and pre-pared for the attack.

"Naruto hold it we mean no harm but I'm afraid you must come with us," said a voice from the shadows. "Who are you!" Yelled the now terrified Naruto. "You should very well know who I am naruto-san" there he was itachi uchiha himself. "And I'm afraid I have been sent to retrieve you from konoha and bring you back with me," he said calmly.

Kit maybe you should go it's not as if we have a place hear in konoha and they may be able to help you gain more chakra control to become stronger.

'Ok'

"Fine" Naruto, said sadly. He walked over to Itachi. "Good you made this easier then I thought…wait were is my idiot of a brother?" Naruto was quiet. 'I see as I thought' said itachi in his head. "Very well then let's go" itachi and Naruto started jumping through the trees on their way to the akatsuki organization headquarters.

\Back in konoha… \ In Tsunade's office resided teams 7, 8, and 9 like she requested.

"I bring you here do to the fact one of your…" her eyes began to water " has gone missing."

_Inner Sakura_

_Huh? Who is she talking about…wait were is the baka… OH NO!_

"**Wait a minute where's Naruto?" asked Sakura. Everyone's attention was faced towards Sakura. "Yes I haven't seen him since early this morning." Said sasuke facing Tsunade. **

"That's the reason I am calling you hear today… Naruto has left Konoha due to the actions of are fellow ANBU members." She said softly.

Every one was shocked. Why would a leaf shinobi attack Naruto? There must be a reason behind it. They all thought.

\With Naruto…\

Naurto was quiet. The memory of this morning kept repeating trough his head.

Itachi noticed the boy's sudden quiet behavior. Itachi turned his head towards Naruto.

"Naruto are you alright? It's not like you to be...how do I put this…quiet." Said Itachi.

Naruto didn't reply but just kept leaping form branch to branch.

\30 min. later…\

"Well were here Naruto" said itachi as he stood in front of a large building. (A/N: I'm guessing on what it looks like ok.)

"Wow" was all Naruto could say. Just then a girl in a black cloak around naruto's height. Came through the door. 'Ah, Itachi-kun your back, with company I see." Said the mysterious figure under the cloak.

Itachi just smiled.

\In konoha\

Sakura was walking home looking at the ground. Tsunade's words echoing through her head.

_\Flashback\_

"_Your mission is simple, I want sasuke, lee, neji, ino, kiba, Shino and shikamaru to go and search for him and hopefully bring him back to konoha." The hokage said. _

"_Yes ma'am!" said the 4 ninja's in unison. _

"_What?" said Hinata and Sakura together, "why can't we go?" asked Hinata "yeah why cant we Tsunade-sama?" wailed Sakura_

"_Because your both needed here and to be honest, and I don't mean this in a bad way neither of you two qualify for this mission." The hokage said calmly. She took a breath._

"_Now if you could please leave I need to brief these shinobi on their mission." And wit that Sakura and Hinata left the room. _

_\Flashback end\_

\Sakura pov\

As Sakura walked she started thinking of Naruto. 'He never had many friends she said quietly.' _Your right on that and we weren't a big help either replied inner Sakura._

'Your right…b-but why is it that I cant stop thinking about him, I mean we weren't even friends he was just…' _another face on the team…_right. Finished Sakura.

Sakura remembered how Naruto was always so loud and confident beyond measure...But then how she always rejected him. That's what hurt her the worse. And now that she thought about it he was always so kind and looked out for her. She smiled. But wait wasn't her who always rejected him? She frowned at this thought.

"How could you always smile Naruto?" she asked herself. Sakura then thought about sasuke, he always rejected her and thinking of this made her heart ache. Wait was this how Naruto always felt? Because of her…

Then her thought drifted back to the blonde. And she felt happy again just thinking about him. 'What? Why am I feeling this way over Naruto-kun? Wait I just said Naruto-KUN!' she thought mentally screaming in her head as she reached her house. Once Sakura was in she ran up to her room and laid down on her bed.

_Inner Sakura:_

'_Perhaps you have feelings toward Naruto.' _

'no way! I don't like Naruto I like sasuke-kun!'

'_Then explain your thoughts for the past 20 minutes and the –Kun you added to his name a moment ago' said inner Sakura smirking. _

' No..there is no way I could..' she took a moment to think about it.

'OH MY GOD I THINK I LIKE NARUTO!' Sakura wailed in her mind.

'_It's about time dammit!' Said inner Sakura._

**_A/N (Akira):_ Ok guys that's it for this chapter, I was planning on a cliff hanger but decided not to. Anyway thanks for the reviews! They have been greatly appreciated. And I shall update soon. **

**Please R&R thanks, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Anyway on with the new chapter. Also the training of Naruto in akatsuki won't last but maybe 2 chapters cause I don't feel like typing it all up. So the new chapter now begins.**

Oh the demon name is pronounced: ( Oh-ah-kami)

Key: "talking" 

**Kyuubi**

'_thinking'_

\with Naruto\

Naruto stared up at the dark figue at the door. "hn?" he said trying to figure out who the ninja in front of him was.

"Oh forgive me Naruto," said Itachi "This is Kira mibu, she is a member of akatsuki."

The cloaked ninja stepped forward and removed her hood to reveal long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Kira, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and the demon vessel for the 5 tailed wolf demon; Oakami." she said proudly. Itachi sighed. _I see she hasn't changed a bit_ thought Itachi to himself.

" Well it nice to meet you Kira." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "oh by the way my name is uzamki Naruto, uh.. Former ninja of konoha and vessel of the demon Kyuubi." He said softly.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you naruto-san now if you could please follow me and Itachi we need to take you to our leader." She said smiling. "...A-alright" he said following Kira and Itachi inside the building.

\ In konoha \

\Tsunade pov\

Tsunade had finished briefing the shinobi and told them to take the night off for their mission coming up. She new it must of hurt Sakura and hinata to leave them out like this but they were both to involved to go. But it had to be done since she new they wouldn't except what the shinobi going on this mission had to.

\_ Flashback \_

"_Ok now before I get into the briefing part of the mission there is something I must warn you…" said tsunade calmly. "What is it?" asked Ino questionably. The rest of the shinobi there, even sasuke gave her a confused look. _

"_It concerns naruto's past that has a big role in this." She said looking at all the faces before her. She sighed. "You have all heard of the legendary Kyuubi right?" they all nodded slowly. "He was sealed October 10th 13 years ago right?" the again nodded. "Shikamaru please tell me naruto's birth date." Shikamaru eyes in shock from figuring it out slowly but calmly said "October 10th.." "Still tsunade-sama what does this have to do with naruto's past... I mean the demon is dead…right?"Said Ino not fully grasping the situation. "The truth is... The demon was sealed in a newborn child … and that newborn is now today Uzamki Naruto." Finished Tsunade waiting for there reaction. "You mean all this time the dobe has had that demon with in him?" "Correct, now to brief you on the mission… _

_\ Flash back end \ _

She sighed. "Oh little brother what has happened to you?" she asked no one in particular but herself.

\ With Sakura \

\ Sakura pov \

Sakura had fallen asleep crying. Her mother walked in and woke her up for dinner.

"Ok ill be down soon mom." Said Sakura.

Sakura placed the picture of Naruto and team 7 she had been holding down back on her table. She sighed.

_Inner Sakura _

_I feel like shit… _

'Me too'

_Damn Naruto leaving like that…._

'Well we didn't help him want to stay either and who said he left willingly?'

_Well I guess that's true but think of how bad everyone including us treated him? Wouldn't you want to leave to?_

Still naruto-kun is different… he wouldn't leave us like that!

_Kun huh? _

'Yes Kun!'

after that mental talk with her self Sakura headed down to dinner.

\ With akatsuki \

Itachi and kira had led Naruto into a very large room with 4 figures sitting in chairs in front of them. (A.N: similar to a council room) "I'm back," said itachi calmly "and I've returned with the vessel."

"Very well" said the dark voice of the man in the center chair. "Naruto Uzamki eh? If my friend here hasn't told you already we have brought you here to join akatsuki."

Naruto was quiet and looked up at itachi. Itachi nodded. "Um...I wasn't informed but I was well aware of the fact of why I was brought here," he said slowly but none the less calmly.

"Oh and I hope he didn't force you to much on your way here," said another man from the shadows in front of the room.

"Actually leader he came almost willingly, and it seemed to me in the first place he was attempting to escape the village. " said itachi with his usual emotionless face.

"Is that so? Very well then Naruto why would you leave the safety of your home?" said the once familiar dark voice from when they entered.

"Because… an… ANBU squad was sent to assassinate... Me by orders from the only person I thought cared for me the hokage and I realized I wasn't wanted there and only hated." He finished sadly remembering the previous time.

" I see… and would you want to join akatsuki?" said the voice again.

At this question both Itachi and Kira looked at the blonde hared shinobi.

"Y-yes I would." He said softly.

Even though you couldn't see it all 4 men were smiling.

"Alright Naruto- San you may join akatsuki... and you shall be trained by itachi and kira." The voice said again. "And I'll leave it to itachi to place the tattoo on your arm."

Naruto looked confused but still nodded.

Kira was smiling now, '_score! I get to train with itachi-Kun!_'

Itachi smiled as well looking over to Naruto then back to the 4 figures. "I shall do s you ask." Said itachi bowing. He then turned and left the room. Then kira bowed and turned to follow Itachi. Naruto bowed and hurried to follow the two out of the room.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan." Said the dark voice with a hint of demonic edge in his voice.

**A/n: ok that's it for this chapter. I know this chapter was sort of on the short dide but I promise to try and make the next one better. Anyway I need a vote –**

**Should I stay with plain naruskau all the way through?**

**Or have it one-sided narusaku?**

**Well, see ya next time! Please R & R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: ok every one the votes are in!**

**All the way through (NaruSaku) 8 votes**

**One-sided (NaruSaku) 5 votes**

**So sorry guys but it looks like it will be all the way through…. Anyway to answer some questions… Yes I know the 5-tailed demon is a dog not a wold and does not have the name Oakami. I thought it would be fun to twist the history a bit. And sadly the rookie 9 shall not find out naruto's decision until later on. Also here's a profile for kira. **

**Name: Kira Mibu **

**Age: 19 (for now) **

**B-day: July 20**

**Clan: none**

**History: kira is the 2nd swordsmen of the mist, so as you can guess she has known kisame for a long while. Also she joined akatsuki at the age of 16, and is also the vessel for the 5-tailed demon Oakami (wolf demon).Also her brother was a member of the 7 sworsmen intil he past away leaving her his sword much like kubikiri** **(same look)'Seirei houcho'.**

**She's very strong and has long blonde hair that reaches her waist when it's up (always up In a ponytail), and has ocean blue eyes with white streaks in them. She wears a black belly shirt and baggy black pants with a spiked belt under her akatsuki/plain black cloak. She also wears a choker necklace with spikes. **

**Personality: nice, easy to get along with, determined, also she gets along very wellitachi, kisame, and Deidra.**

**Ok now that is done on word with the story! **

Akatsuki

Naruto was following kira and itachi around the building. "Ok Naruto first since you'll be staying with us you need to know were everything is!" said Kira happily.

Naruto nodded.

Then they came to a hall way intersection, "ok this is the hall were are rooms reside." She said again. "Come on I'll show you who is in which room."

The started walking down the hall, "ok this first room belongs to zetsu," she pointed to it. "This one across belongs to sasori." The walked further down. "This is kisame's room. And across from him is itachi's." they walked a bit further down. "And this is mine, across is Deidra. And the one beside me shall be yours." She said smiling.

"Understand?" asked Itachi. Naruto nodded.

"Wait, will I get to meet the others?" naruto asked confused.

"Yes, not right now they're each on a mission but I'm guessing they should be back tomorrow maybe." Said Kira pondering at the thought.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Well it's late so naruto we should get the tattoo done and over with, then we still have to get you your new wardrobe." Said itachi-thinking time wise.

"O-ok…" said naruto facing Itachi.

"Alright follow me…" Itachi turned around and began to walk away. "Goodnight kira-chan." Said Itachi as he gestured naruto to follow him from behind.

"Night!" she yelled back. Kira walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "Damn it's going to be a long night..." she mumbled before falling asleep.

In konoha

Sakura pov

Sakura walked down the street calmly. It had now been 2 days since naruto had left. And for some reason unknown to her every single villager seemed utterly happy that he wasn't there.

'I know naruto-kun played pranks as a kid but still… that's no reason to act happy about him being gone!' she thought to herself.

Inner Sakura 

_Maybe he did something else we don't know about…_

'Maybe...but I don't think naruto-kun is capable of doing something this bad.'

Before Sakura could continue her mental conversation she saw sasuke and ino walking down the street followed by hinata and tenten.

Sasuke was the first to notice her walking. "Hey Sakura!" he waved at her.

Sakura calmly waved back.

Sasuke and his group came over to her. "Hey guys!" said Sakura said happily.

Soon they were all talking about recent missions or old ones at a cafe. It was fun and it lasted for about and hour until Sakura asked, "What time is it?" sasuke thought for a moment. "About nine I think, why do you need to know?" he asked. "Oh crap! I'm late!" she said panicking. "Late for what?" asked ino. "My training with Tsunade- Sama! I was suppose to be there at eight, we were going to start training at night because her day was so cramped up with meetings! Oh she's gonna be pissed! bye guys I got to go!" Sakura said as she started running towards the hokage tower.

With akatsuki

Naruto followed itachi into a dark room, then itachi gestured for naruto to sit down.

"Ok naruto-San were going to apply a tattoo on either your arm, back, or chest. Ok?"

Naruto looked confused, "why do I need a tattoo itachi?" itachi sighed he thought it would be obvious. "We each are given a tattoo on are arm, back, or chest because it helps identify if we are who we say we are. This tattoo is done by a jutsu so it can't be copied only the original body may have it; this is done so in case an enemy tries to impersonate one of us we know if he is who he appears to be. Understand?"

Naruto paused for a moment taking in all that information, and he slowly nodded.

"Ok naruto what tattoo do you want and were?" itachi asked raising is eyebrow.

"Umm…" naruto thought about this for a long while. _Got it!_ He thought to himself.

"I would like the 9 tailed fox on my right arm." He said softly but seriously.

"Ok Naruto-San but why the 9 tails?" asked itachi already knowing his answer.

"Well because it's apart of who I am, I mean the thing is inside me so why not a tattoo of the bastard furball." Said naruto calmly. Itachi nodded and asked naruto to take his shirt off, naruto did as asked. Itachi then made some seals and touched naruto's arm and slowly a 9-tailed fox was being carved into his skin. It made naruto flinch in pain. "Ouch!" he yelled as it finished. Itachi chuckled.

Itachi left the room as naruto examined his new tattoo in amazement. _Wow! _Was all naruto could think as he stared. Then itachi came back with a black T-shirt, some jeans and an akatsuki cloak. "Here naruto put these on." Said itachi handing naruto the clothes.

Later that night

Naruto was in his new room, in his new clothes. Naruto looked into the mirror and saw his reflection looking back at him. He sighed,_ everything here is so different, I wonder if anyone misses me? Wait why would they miss me its not like they ever cared! _He thought angrily to himself as he removed his new cloak and crawled into bed.

**A/n: I apologize everyone for putting this chapter up so late, I've been really busy. Anyway next chapter the training begins and that will last to chapters then there shall be time skip as promised. Also new voting!**

**Who should kira be paired with?**

**itachi?**

**Deidra**

**Kakashi? (For later in the story)**

**So anyway please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hey guys! Ok so far the voting for the kira pairing is itachi: 6 and Kakashi 8. So well continue the votes till next chapter ok? So plz keep voting.**

**And the idea for a sakuXnaruXhina fic sounds interesting ill work on it. Also I want to thank everyone for your reviews. They really help. So let's get on wit the story.**

akatsuki

Naruto woke up early and got dressed into a black shirt and black baggy pants like before. After getting dressed he walked out of his room to only bump into kira.

"Good morning naruto-kun!" she said smiling.

Naruto smiled back, as he noticed her choice of cloths it was like every one else's all black with some red. He sighed, everything here is to black! She noticed his expression and giggled. "Come on today is training! Be happy! Cause after today you wont be." she said calmly and walked off. Naruto had a questioned look on his face but followed her anyway.

When they got outside Naruto saw that it was a training ground a fairly large training ground. "Wow!" he said looking around him. "You like it now but after you train with itachi … let's say this will become like a second home and you'll despise it." She said calmly. He twitched at the thought.

Then out of no were itachi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hello." He said with no emotion. "Oh! Good morning itachi-kun" replied the smiling kira. Naruto nodded. Then the three headed to the center of the training group to begin the tortu-…I mean training.

Konoha

Tsunade was at her office Sakura was there as well. Sakura gave aloud sigh as she wandered around the office doing nothing. Tsunade was getting annoyed by this. "Sakura will you please stop fidgeting! It's driving me crazy!" she said with an angered tone to her voice.

"Oh! Sorry Tsunade- Sama." said Sakura finally sitting on the couch that was until she laid eyes on the wall with pictures of previous hokage's. She eyed the wall until she came up to the 4rth picture. "Oh my god!" yelled Sakura jumping up and grabbing the picture of the fourth. "NANI?" yelled Tsunade looking up from her paperwork.

"Tsunade- Sama please tell me how come the fourth hokage looks like an older version of naruto-kun?" she yelled in shock.

_Oh dear… _thought Tsunade.

"Sakura please sit down." She said taking a deep breath. "Well Tsunade- Sama?" asked Sakura gazing at her sensei.

"Sakura what I'm about to tell you can never leave this office." Said Tsunade in a serious tone. "Hn?" was all Sakura could say.

Akatsuki…

"Ok naruto itachi will train you with genjutsu and fire jutsu's ok? And I will train you water jutsu's and using a sword." Said kira.

Itachi just nodded.

"Ok but what about taijutsu?" asked naruto, as he un-tied is headband and threw it to the side.

"We both will train you." Replied kira waving a kunai around.

"Ok naruto-kun we need to first of all improve your chakra control so I want you to run up and down that tree 100 times, then I want you to run 100 laps on that lake over there. When your done tell pocky boy over here and he will command you further." She said as she showed him the lake, tree, and strangely itachi eating pocky.

"Ok get to work!" she shouted at naruto as he made a light jog to the tree.

Itachi put his pocky a way and faced kira. "So… shall we spar as always?" asked kira.

Itachi shrugged and got in a battle stance, along with kira.

A/n: o.m.g! I'm so sorry everyone! I'm going through major writer's block right now and this was about all I could get down, I know it's not much at all but I promise I'll make a better chapter next time that's longer and way better so please everyone just remain patient I promise it will get better! 

**Also the new chapter should be up with in a weeks time! Thank you everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GODLEN KYUUBI CHAPTER 6: **

Naruto was already on his 80th step through running up and down the tree one hundred times and he was already halfway through his stamina. The good thing Naruto thought about pulling pranks is that you have to run away a lot which increases your stamina and chakra reserves.

What Kira forgot to mention about the training was that he would do both the tree running and water walking exercises again later on but would then be given weights to use on his wrists and his ankles.

Itachi was currently sitting beside akira, who was unconscious. He won the fight….easily. She was easy to trick sometimes. He sighed continued to eat his pocky. But as he watched naruto his thoughts brought him back to his brother, and how similar sasuke and the blonde were. And with that thought he remembered back to when he caused the biggest betrayal in history…..

Unlike his father Itachi knew his mother cared a great deal for him, he hated killing her, but his father would have done it sooner or later anyway…. And the sad thing was Itachi would cry at night knowing how much he hurt her by giving her the cold shoulder whenever she tried to talk to him. He still regrets killing her to this day. Itachi sighed, looking down and setting his pocky back in it's box, his true goal right now was to learn Orochimaru's Edo Tensei technique to bring back his mother and maybe his father as well just to kill him again and watch him suffer for hurting his mother. Itachi never had any close moments with his mother before. There were a few times where they shared some mother-son moments but not many, for his father always had him training or doing work he never got the chance to grow up and be with her….

But the best one he remembers is when he was five and he cut himself with a kunai and his father yelled at him about how he was clumsy, he had just joined the academy and was learning, but still his father yelled. Itachi remembered how hard he cried right then and there and when he started to cry and his mother came and nursed his wound and held him telling him that his father loved him but just had to be strong since he was the head of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi's thoughts were driven to a few hours after the Uchiha clan massacre and a few minutes after he killed his mother and father and left Konoha after using the mangekyo on Sasuke, he ran far away and cried for a long while about what he did but why he did was a stronger reason then he would let anyone know. Every uchiha was going crazy, being consumed with greed, and power. If the clan continued it would have destroyed everything….he saw it first in his father…then his friend.. Itachi was then broken out of his thoughts by hearing a series of happy yelling coming from the new blonde member of their organization. Naruto had just completed his tree walking training and was about to do the water walking exercises when Kira, who suddenly woke up told Naruto he was done for the day. "Your finished kid! I'm tired, my back hurts from sleeping on the ground, and so does my head! Dam itachi could you have been even MORE rough?" she asked complaining. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and began to follow after naruto.

* * *

Naruto, Kira, and Itachi went inside to eat dinner with all the other Akatsuki members. 

Naruto thought eating dinner with 9 S-rank missing-nin would be scary but it was just the opposite. It was pretty fun. Everyone wasn't as bad as they thought. Kisame and Deidara started to talk about which is cooler, swords or bombs, and sometimes he would be asked witch one was better. And every time he always said, "I don't know". Zetsu was munching on the newest person he killed which naruto did fins scary…. Itachi was talking with Kira about how Naruto's progress is coming along, witch made him very happy, though he tried not to show it he smiled. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing again about why they needed money and why not, that was entertaining to watch.

Tobi was looking at the jinchuuriki that Kakuzu and Hidan brought in that day. Her name is yugito and to Tobi she looked absolutely beautiful. He continued staring at her, with his one eye completely un aware of naruto's stares. And there was a certain look in his eyes.

Naruto knew what that look was in Tobi's eyes.

It was the same look he had for Sakura. Naruto loved sakura more then he'd ever enjoy admitting...but she didn't feel the same way…why else would she betray him with the others… he looked down. His hand on his tattoo this was his bond… and from this day forth he'd make sure it strengthened!

* * *

Meanwhile back in the village if Konoha….. 

Tsunade took in a deep breathe about to say something. Sakura waited anxiously, for her answer. Just then a knock on the door was heard. Tsunade glanced at sakura. "Sakura it's become a tale for another day, I'm sorry…You can't know the complete answer to your question yet….now please leave." Sakura stood there in shock. Before she made her way and as she left her sensei entered.

"What was that about hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. But he never got an answer….

* * *

Timeskip four years…. 

The sky was bright and sunny in konoha and not much has changed except for one thing….

Sasuke and Ino have been going out for a year now. When he asked her out ino was so excited but dating him wasn't as much fun as she thought it would be.

Ino could now be seen sitting in the uchiha mansion sitting on the couch, she was asked to movie nby the man after they began going out. When he asked her she was so excited, she loved him with everything she had…but now…she didn't love him as much as she used to. And trying to pry into his life didn't help either when Ino soon learned that Sasuke drank when he was at home to forget.

And the worse thing was whenever Sasuke drank he would get violent. One time Ino had come over when Sasuke was the drunkest she ever seen him and she asked if she could talk to him but he then slapped her and told her he had his own problems to worry about and he didn't need to worry about someone else's. After Sasuke realized what he did quickly got down on his knees and hugged Ino telling her he was sorry. Ino knew that wasn't Sasuke talking. It was the sake. She sighed waiting for him to come home. Ever since then it appeared he would never let anyone else near her…

The other rookie nine seemed much better off. Team 8 had all become hunter nins and were some of the best in konoha. Team Gai had all reached Jounin rank. The ino-sika-cho team might have disbanded due to ino not coming to practices as much but Shikamaru and chouji were during fine. Shikamaru an anbu captain and chouji was a Jounin.

Sakura was the next best medic compared to Tsunade and sasuke was in line to be the next hokage much to most of the rookie nines dismay..

So much had happened In the past four years...but little did all of konoha know…the one that helped them through the beginning was making his return….for his revenge….

* * *

**A/n: the next chapter is done… I'm sorry it's so short but writers block doesn't come easy. I'd like to thank gof22 for helping this story come ot life, this chapter was originally written by her and fixed up by myself.**

**She will also be co-authoring this story with me from now on.**

**So , that's it for now see ya next time!

* * *

**

**Also i'd like to take the time to thank all of you who kept your faith in this story and reviewed and kept encouraging me to continue. I appreciate it alot! this story is now back up and runnign and no longer on hold!**


End file.
